IncontinentTale
by SansLuv
Summary: This was something that the smaller skeleton had never thought would happen. There was nothing that could be done to fix it.
1. Finding Out

He felt like his life had been completely torn apart by what the doctor had told him and he couldn't have been more glad that he had asked his brother to come with him. It was a big shock to the taller skeleton since he thought that his brother had been as healthy as could be. Neither of them knew how it was going to affect their daily lives or how it would get taken by their friends. All they could really hope was that it was accepted even if they needed time to wrap their heads around what happened. They would have to figure out a way to change their schedules to fit around this new development. There was still going to be a bit of a transition period for both of them and their friends.

It took a bit for them to find what they needed at the store after they had left the doctor's office. The smaller skeleton had never felt more embarrassed in his life since someone had to help them. He knew that his brother had only meant well by asking them but, it still bothered him. There was a lot that he was going to make the taller skeleton do in order to make it up to him. His brother happily carried everything as they left the store and went home.

Sans was sure that he was going to have a fun time trying to get used to having a diaper around his waist as well as having to change it every so often. His brother was going to be the one that was changing him even though he had insisted that he could have done it on his own. He understood why the tall skeleton wanted to help him so much but, there were some things that he still wanted to do on his own. It didn't make it any easier on him and he knew that it wasn't going to be any easier on the other. The only hope that he had was that he didn't have any issues with the diapers like leaks or rashes.

There was a brief time where they both didn't want to accept what had happened even though they had to. Time wasn't going to just stop for them so they could plan the rest of their lives. It kept moving forward and they had to as well, no matter what was thrown their way. They would have to keep a close eye on the time and how he was feeling to make sure nothing bad happened. He knew that they would get it figured out pretty quickly and not have to worry about a single thing.

Papyrus was sure that he could get everything related to their jobs figured out without having them get fired for no reason. It was going to be a difficult time and he hoped that it didn't take very long. He knew that there was very little reason that he would have to be so worried about everything. The idea of them not being able to work had popped into his head a couple of times even though they were basically set for life. There was nothing they truly had to worry about unless one of them somehow got hurt.

Sans was happy knowing that they still lived together in the same house. Most of their friends thought that he was being overprotective even though his brother was able to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't restricting his brother in anyway that would have prevented from finding someone to get married to. There was still the fact that the larger skeleton might be too used to taking care of his own brother to want to move out. It was something that he was thankful for it now. They didn't have to move anything to make their new arrangement work. It was a lot less for them to stress over.

There was a lot of things that they would have to do in one of the bedrooms. It would have to have the closet reorganized to hold the diapers that they had gotten. The room had a large closet that would be able to hold everything easily. They knew that they would probably have to be careful of how they went about getting him changed as well.

Most of what they had gotten figured out that day could be used for a pretty long time. He knew that there was some things that they would have to be talked about at a later time even though they weren't big problems. There wasn't a lot that needed attention but, it would make him feel quite a bit better about everything. It probably wouldn't bother the taller skeleton a bit to indulge him to soothe his overactive nerves.

The taller skeleton tried to keep himself busy by cooking them a nice dinner. He knew that it wasn't the best way to deal with something but, it worked for him. There was also nothing around the house that he could do since he had done it before they went to the doctor's. It was something that he regretted doing now that he was looking back on it. Papyrus didn't really know why his nerves were so jittery and he hoped that it wasn't because his mind was still on his brother.

"Hey, Papy! Can you come upstairs for a moment?" Sans called from upstairs.

"Of course!" Papyrus called back.

He was glad that his brother was willing to ask him for things even though he probably didn't want to. There were a lot of things that the other probably didn't want to do right now but, he would get over them. The tall skeleton didn't really know what he was going to have to do once he got to the other's room. Papyrus was sure that the smaller skeleton just needed to ask him something or wanted to bother him with a pun.

Sans waited nervously for his brother to get to his room and tried to calm his nerves. He really didn't want to have to go through this but, he couldn't sit in a wet diaper the rest of the night. It didn't feel good at all and he wanted out of it as quickly as possible. There were a lot of other things that he could do instead. This was something that he had hoped wouldn't have happened until much later in the night. His luck wasn't on his side today.

It seemed like time was dragging on as he waited and he almost screamed when the door opened. He couldn't have been happier and more embarrassed to see his younger brother. Sans was sure that he would get used to being changed by the other skeleton after a while. There didn't seem to be a lot of troubles that his younger brother had with it and it kind of made him think that his brother had been planning for this. The other also could have been preparing for when he had his own kids so he wouldn't be fumbling around as much. Either could have been true but, his mind still thought of the weirder things.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with me," Sans said quietly.

"It's not a big issue. If anything, it's like I'm returning the favor of all the times you did it to me." Papyrus responded with a slight laugh.

"How can you be so happy about all of this?" The older brother questioned.

"There's no point in being negative about it. I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation," the younger brother answered. "You shouldn't worry about anything but, relaxing and doing your job."

"So I'm basically supposed to sit and do nothing! That is the last thing I would have expected my own brother to tell me!" Sans shouted.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't want you to keep worrying about every small detail of what we were told," Papyrus replied calmly. "I know that this is one of the worst things that could have happened to you but, it's not the end of the world."

Sans knew that his brother was right but, this was a huge change for him. He had never thought that he would have been forced to deal with it. There was nothing that could have prepared him for what that doctor had told him and he had hoped that it had been a joke. The doctor had been very serious as he told them that his body had basically taken away one of the few things that he had always had control over and suspected that other things may also deteriorate over time. It was only going to get worse for him as the days got on.

He would be slowly be losing all control that he had over his body. All he could do was try and deal with it as it worsened. It would probably end up getting to the point where he would have to fully rely on the taller skeleton. There was nothing that either of them could do to stop it. They were basically being forced to watch the slow destruction of his body that might end up hurting him. Sans didn't fully know what he was going to do once he lost all control but, it probably wasn't going to be anything good.

"Do you think that we can get through this?" He asked seriously.

"We've been through worse over the years and we never let it stop us. This is just another test of our will," Papyrus answered just as seriously. "Now why don't we go downstairs and eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sans responded. He was definitely feeling better.


	2. A Get Together

It had been a week since him and his brother had argued in his room. He knew that his brother was still kind of hurt but, wasn't holding it against him. Sans didn't know why he had snapped at the other skeleton as badly as he had but, it wasn't something that he wanted to do again. There were going to be more breakdowns and probably a lot of arguing between them. The fact that they were still pushing onward was making him feel like they could handle it.

The taller skeleton hadn't been all that upset at the other after their argument but, he had still wanted to give him enough of a chance to cool down. He wasn't trying make them mad at each other to the point where they didn't want to be anywhere near each other. His brother hadn't said anything about it so he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up again. There was no way for them to really fall apart completely. Papyrus had decided to make his brother's favorite meal to help him calm down a bit faster.

Their friends had been trying to get a hold of them the entire week and they had been ignoring them. It wasn't uncommon for them not to talk for almost a month at a time. They had been having issues since they had made it to the surface. Most of the time, it was easier to just ignore them than it was to try and explain anything. The fact that they were so separated hurt but, it wasn't going to stop them from living their lives.

Sans was surprised by the sound of his phone ringing when he was trying to have lunch with his brother. He wasn't the happiest to see that it was Toriel. There was no way that he could keep calm while talking to her and trying to keep eating. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't like how she spoke about his brother. She was always pointing out something that wasn't quite right when she had never done so before.

"Hello," Sans said as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Sans. I was wondering if you and Papyrus would like to come over for a cook out," Toriel responded.

"I guess we could come by for a few minutes," he replied offhandedly.

"Great. I'll be sure that there's enough food for the both of you as well," she giggled.

"We'll see ya later then," Sans said quickly, hanging up immediately afterwards.

He couldn't believe what he was getting them into. There was no way that they were staying more than five minutes unless they were forced to. Sans didn't want to think about what would happen if he needed to be changed while they were over at the goat monster's home. It made a shudder run down his spine and it was not a pleasant feeling in the back of his mind. There was a slight fear that everyone there was going to be asking a ridiculous amount of questions that they didn't want anything to do with.

Papyrus could tell that there was something wrong with his brother as he put his phone down. He didn't quite understand who had called him but, he would help in anyway that he could. It was strange that his brother didn't start eating again either. There was a large sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. His mind couldn't think of a good reason that would set his brother off to a silent mood.

"Well. We have somewhere to be this afternoon," Sans said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Tori wants us over at her place for a cook out," he responded sadly.

"That doesn't sound too bad. We don't have to stay very long if you don't want to," the taller skeleton replied.

The smaller skeleton smiled a little bit and went back to eating. He wasn't looking forward to seeing any of them again. If he had any kind of an actual choice, he would go lay in bed for the entire afternoon. There was no way for him to suddenly get out of this engagement and he was going to suffer through it. Sans wasn't going to act like a little kid because of one small thing that he didn't like. It was something that he was going to have to suck up and deal with.

The taller skeleton finished his own lunch and put his dishes in the sink. It was going to be a bit of struggle through the rest of the day even though it was just a simple get together. There was no reason for either of them to really be worried or stressed over it. He could understand why the smaller skeleton didn't want to go but, it would do no good to continuously avoid everyone. Papyrus wouldn't force his brother to do anything that was important or could hurt him. For now, they could just relax and figure out how they would deal with everything that would happen when they got there.

They didn't do much while they waited for time to pass until they had to leave. It wasn't easy trying put together a bag that wouldn't look weird or bring attention to itself when put down. The bag that they ended up using as a small backpack that Papyrus used to use for going to sleepovers. He didn't use it a much now so it was perfect for carrying his changing supplies. There wasn't much else that could otherwise use.

He couldn't help the light trembling as he stood in front of his brother. Sans wasn't sure why his brother was making him be the one to knock. It would have been fine if he had done it. There was something that put him on edge as the door opened to reveal the goat monster. She didn't seem to be that happy to see them even though she had invited them. The fact that he could hear the others from the front door didn't help him feel any better.

"Please come in," Toriel said nicely.

Papyrus easily slipped past the smaller skeleton and into the house. He didn't see anything wrong with the house or anyone that was inside. There could have been something wrong and he just couldn't tell. His brother could definitely tell that there was something wrong but, it wasn't something that was obvious. It wasn't something that he was going to dwell on for too long since it seemed a bit excessive.

The smaller skeleton slowly followed the taller skeleton inside and tried to calm his nerves. It wasn't a lot that he was truly worried about but, it still bothered him. There was nothing that would calm him completely except for them to leave. Sans didn't want to be rude. His body slowly stopped shaking as he made his way to the backyard.

"Hey! We didn't think you guys would actually show up!" Undyne shouted.

Sans could have done without being yelled at from halfway across the yard. He honestly didn't think that he would be able to deal with them for long. There was nothing that he could do but, try and get through it peacefully.

"We just had a few things to do before we came over," Papyrus said quickly.

"There shouldn't have been anything that important to make you as late as you are," she argued.

"Oh well. We know not to do it again," Sans responded.

He could tell that she wasn't happy with their answers. Papyrus didn't care that much about what she thought they had been doing before they arrived. There wasn't a good reason to start anything though. It wasn't a good thing to have someone really suspicious of them. They weren't going to attempt to fix the slight misunderstanding and were going to deal with the fall out of it. The others weren't paying much attention to their little spat.

The smaller skeleton didn't care to go near anyone for the first couple of minutes that he was there. He tried his best to try and find the kid. It was more difficult than he had originally thought it would be. The kid was definitely good at hiding when they wanted to. There was also the fact that they were a lot smaller than everyone else and ended up being blocked from view. His eyes kept flicking around for any sign of them.

"What's going on to make you so nervous?" Frisk asked from behind the skeleton.

"Don't really want to be here," Sans responded.

"It's a real shame how they act now," the small child said offhandedly. "They used to be so kind but, now they're so mean and uncaring around them."

"There might be another reason for their sudden change," the small skeleton suggested.

Frisk didn't know why everyone was as rude as they were. It was a strange problem that they needed to figure out and solve. There probably wasn't a simple answer to it. They weren't going to focus on it too much since they had school to worry about. The others might end up trying to do something that was bad.

Sans wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more worried to hear the kid. It also didn't help that he was probably imagining that his diaper was wet. There had to some other explanation for the damp feeling against his bones and glanced around for his brother. He spotted the taller skeleton on the other side of the yard talking to Undyne and Alphys. The sight of the fish woman made him start shaking again.

There was no way that he was going to be able to ask him to change him when there were people around him. It was already bad enough that he could barely tell when it was actually wet. He didn't think that it was a good idea to stay in it for a long time but, he also didn't think it was a good idea to just walk up to the other skeleton and ask for a change like a normal person. Sans knew that he was going to have to figure out a way to subtly ask the other for help. The smaller skeleton sighed and tried to steel his nerves.

"Food's done everyone," Toriel called from by the house.

Papyrus could see his brother slowly make his way to the house. It was obvious that there was something wrong with him and it made him very concerned. He was going to have to be very careful with how he got them separated from everyone else. There was a lot that could screw up and make it a lot harder on them. The bag still hadn't been questioned which was a plus in his book.

There was a sense of dread hanging over them as they sat at the table with everyone. It was tense and they didn't like the feeling. The smaller skeleton shifted a bit in his seat as he was handed a plate. His brother kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Sans didn't want to stay at the table any longer than he had to but, it seemed like he was going to be forced to.

"I would like to thank all of for coming over," the goat monster said.

"It's wasn't all that difficult to get over here," Alphys remarked.

Sans could have whacked them for trying to act innocent when they weren't. It wasn't something that he could prove so he kept his mouth shut for once. There was also very little chance that he would be able to excuse himself from the table without getting a million questions. He honestly didn't know what to do to get away. His mind was blanking.

The taller skeleton could see sweat starting to form on the other skeleton's skull and felt horrible. It was his responsibility to make sure he was taken care no matter what it was and he was doing a horrible job. Papyrus knew that he had to do something but, there was nothing that came to his mind. He was completely blanking.

"I think it's time for us to go," Papyrus said.

"But you've barely ate anything," Undyne argued.

"We have other things to do that can't be rescheduled," he responded calmly.

"I guess you get on your way then. It was nice to see you two again," Toriel said happily.

"See ya some other time," Sans said as he got up.

He couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was to finally be leaving as he followed his brother. Sans was glad that they were going home even though everyone was mad at them for leaving early. It wasn't a big deal but, it showed him how much his brother actually cared.


End file.
